This invention relates to method and apparatus for cutting a member, and more particularly, to such a method and apparatus for cutting an annular groove or channel in the outer surface of a cylindrical member, and about such cylindrical member. This invention further relates to sealing means for association with such channel formed in the member.
In providing sealing relation between the associated ends of large cylindrical tubes or pipes which carry pressurized fluid therewithin, it is well known to provide an end connection of adjoining pipes wherein the inner surface of a portion of one pipe overlies the outer surface of a portion of the pipe connected thereto. A sealing member or gasket is associated with adjacent outer and inner surfaces of these pipes in an attempt to provide sealing relation therebetween. For stable placement of such a sealing member, an annular groove is normally provided in the outer surface of such inner pipe end, and the sealing apparatus seats therein and extends therefrom into contact with the inner surface of the overlying portion.
It has been found that, for proper sealing to be achieved, dimensional control of the depth and configuration of the groove in relation to the outer surface of the tube on which such groove is formed is extremely critical when used in combination with a conventional O-ring gasket. Such problem of maintaining close dimensional tolerance is further complicated by the above-mentioned fact that the tubular members involved are of large overall size.
Additionally, it is to be understood that while an extremely high dimensional control is often desirable, variations in the design of the sealing means itself (i.e., as compared to a simple O-ring gasket) can with advantage lessen the dimensional control necessary, as compared with that necessary with the use of such an O-ring gasket.